Julien Mayfair
Julien Mayfair was one of the thirteen Mayfair witches conceived according to a diabolical plan. Description Julien was Lasher's departure from his oath to Deborah, never to smile upon a male child. It was to him that Marie Claudette told of Lasher's ultimate plan, yet she did not know how exactly he would do it, only that the rampant inbreeding was part of Lasher's plan. She told young Julien about the family history all the way back to Suzanne and taught him how to confuse Lasher with music. Julien, in the absence of his father or anyone in a position to act as regent, assumed the management of Riverbend at a young age. It was in a dispute over this management that Julien shot and killed his cousin Augustin, sparking a division and feud that would continue well into the 20th century. This feud was what prompted construction of Fontevrault, a second Mayfair plantation. Despite the feud, however, it did not stop his descendants from interacting with the Fontevrault branch of the Mayfair Family. Julien's rampant sexual appetites were what generated the lines that would produce Michael Curry and Tarquin Blackwood. It was he, despite his trepidation, who would continue the tradition of incest within the family to produce stronger witches for Lasher. When he died in 1914, Lasher gave him a storm, whereas there was no storm to mark Katherine's passing in 1905. In personality, Julien is happy and carefree. He is energetic and has a good sense of humour and a strong temper. He exudes great presence and charm and has a passion for horses, theatre, and opera. He is strikingly handsome, with a delicate-boned, French look; he has blue eyes and dark hair, although his hair turns white at an early age. Paintings of him appear to be vivid and lifelike as if he has infused his cheerful, vital spirit into them. Biography At 15 years old, he was running the plantation, "Riverbend" with Augustin, then eventually taking over completely. At his 18th birthday supper, he "accidentally" shot his Uncle Augustin in the head with a new pistol. It is said they were wrestling with the gun and it accidentally went off. Another story is that Julien challenged Augustin's honesty, at which point he threatened to blow his own brains out and Julien tried to stop him. No one was ever charged in any case. Throughout his lifetime, he remained the manager of Riverbend, even though it was Katherine who inherited it. He left the family home at Riverbend after an enormous family squabble when he would not permit Katherine to marry Darcy Monahan. He moved into a flat in the French Quarter with a male companion, it was whispered that they were lovers. Julien was so angry about Katherine's marriage, that he would not visit her. At Riverbend, in 1863, Julien, Katherine and Darcy had a violent quarrel where Darcy begged Julien to accept him and to be affectionate and reasonable with his sister. In 1875, Julien married Suzette Mayfair, a descendant cousin. He loved her dearly, having commissioned no less than ten portraits of her in their first years of marriage. They had three sons and a daughter, Jeanette. They lived in First Street with Remy and his wife and children. It is speculated that he and not Katherine was actually the witch of that era, making him the eight witch. As Marguerite grew older, Julien exhibited more power. Julien had black hair that turned completely white when he was still quite young. It is said that Julien strongly resembled his ancestors, Deborah Mayfair and Petyr van Abel, who in no way resembled each other. He is a combination of the two forebearers. It is said Julien handed out gold foreign coins as if they were copper. Into old age, he would often ride his chestnut mare up St Charles Ave to Carrolton and back, tossing coins to black children he passed. After his death, four stories were printed in the newspaper from witnesses saying they saw his ghost riding through the mist on St Charles Ave. Servants would often see Julien come out of one room to see him in another. Many servants quit as they could not cope with the "strange Monsieur Julien". It is speculated that it was Lasher and that they looked and dressed similarly. After Suzette died, Julien spent less time at Riverbend. His children were brought up entirely at First Street. Julien made considerable fortune and left it to Mary Beth even though she was the designee of the Legacy. Suzette was an apparent disappointment to Julien and died young due to having four children so young. His sons, Barclay and Garland died in their sixties and Cortland at eighty years of age. Jeanette, their only daughter died young. Julien made an office at First Street in the library where he had bookcases built into the wall and they were stocked with many Mayfair records which had previously been kept at the plantation. Many of these books were very old and written in Latin. Katherine remained at the plantation during this time as she and Julien were often quarrelling, but Mary Beth always brought him back. He was always swooping down upon her with cartloads of gifts and stealing her away for weeks on end in New Orleans. Julien was 19 yrs old when his mother died. When she died, it began to rain and the wind was extremely strong, banging shutters and causing leaves to fall, which delighted Julien. He opened all the windows and let in the rain. With his eyes full of tears, he kissed his mother, closed her eyes and took the doll from her and put it inside his coat. He eventually became miserable and knelt down and buried his face in the covers beside her. He had two main male lovers - a quadroon, Victor Gregoire and an Englishman, Richard Llewellyn. Victor was possibly a descendant from Peter Fontenay Mayfair, twin of Jeanne Louise Mayfair. Richard Llewellyn is the only observer of Julien ever personally interviewed by a member of the Talamasca. He has given some of the most intimate glimpses of the Mayfair's. His account can be found in "The Witching Hour" from page 504. Julien had a stroke in 1914 and died four months later. Julien fathered many children over the decades, through marriage and incest. He was one of the most powerful Mayfair witches and was part of Lasher's design to become flesh. Julien's line fathered the witches that would bring Lasher into the flesh and end his existence. His line also fathered a Taltos, Lasher's ultimate dream. Category:Mayfair Witches Category:Male Characters Category:Characters in The Witching Hour